


Red Lines

by Nyacchan



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Watching, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyacchan/pseuds/Nyacchan
Summary: This is a short fic based on a dream I had on the night of October 23th 2020.
Relationships: Issay (Der Zibet)/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Red Lines

Issay sat on his knees on the floor, completely naked and with his hands tied together above his head by metal handcuffs, a metal chain connected them to the ceiling, disabling him to put his arms down. Besides that, he was also blindfolded and gagged, making seeing and speaking both impossible. Atsushi stood behind him, a bullwhip in his hand, they were about to try something they had never done before. 

“Alright, are you ready?” Atsushi asked, to which Issay nodded.

Atsushi had the handle of the bullwhip in his left hand, a part of the whip wrapped up in it as well. With his right hand he grabbed on to the whip itself, making it smaller to about only a third of its original size, they did not dare to make use of its entire length just yet. Atsushi then used that remaining part of the whip to smack Issay’s rear, yet not too hard, causing the older man to slightly flinch.

Atsushi continued to hit Issay, on his ass, on the back of his thighs and on his back. Starting off calmly as he did not want to hurt him too much. After every hit, Atsushi took a slight pause before he would strike Issay again, giving the older man some time to get used to it. After several hits, Atsushi decided to massage the reddening areas on Issay’s body before continuing, giving his body some time to calm down again. He occasionally gave Issay a head massage as well, running his hand through that soft mullet.

After a few minutes, Atsushi started to hit Issay slightly harder. By now, muffled moans sounded from the older man, occasionally turning more into groans, yet he still seemed to be doing fine. He did not give any sign that told Atsushi to stop yet, and it sounded like he mostly enjoyed it. Atsushi eventually decided to remove some of the pauses, hitting Issay for a longer period of time before he would take a break and massage him.

Slowly, Atsushi started to add more and more to the impact, hitting Issay harder, faster, and longer before each pause. Muffled groans slowly turned into small, muffled screams as Issay felt the sting of one strike after another. Atsushi eventually stopped again, running his hand over Issay’s body, it had become quite red, many red lines were now visible and bruises already started to form, Atsushi wondered if he broke any skin.

the younger man now noticed soft noises coming from Issay, it sounded like he was crying. As Atsushi ran his hand over Issay’s head once more, he leaned his head into it, like an animal that wanted to be pet.

“Shh, it’ll be alright,” Atsushi softly spoke, running his fingers through Issay’s hair before he let go again. Taking the whip back into his hand, Atsushi whipped Issay’s body once more, much softer this time as Issay was already crying. Yet, after a few more, softer, strikes, the older man started to shake his head, screaming against the gag. At this, Atsushi put the whip down as he quickly ran his hand through Issay’s hair again, sitting down on his knees in front of him, sliding the blindfold up and undoing the gag. “Are you okay?”

“No more, I need a break,” Issay returned. Atsushi could see that he had indeed been crying, the area around his eyes was still wet.

Atsushi undid the handcuffs, freeing Issay’s arms, and as he did so Issay immediately pulled his arms around Atsushi’s waist, resting his head onto the younger man’s shoulder. Atsushi wrapped his arms back around him in response, holding him close as he continued to massage his back, giving Issay a kiss on top of his head. “I’m sorry.”

Atsushi could feel Issay shaking his head into his shoulder at this, “don’t apologize, it’s fine, just a bit too much for now.”

“No, I should have checked up on you more, I shouldn’t have just assumed you were fine if I went a bit calmer, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I did have fun, we could try this again some day.”

“You’re still up for it?”

“Sure, but for now it’s enough with that thing. However, I think we could both use some more, other fun, hm?” Issay then said as he placed his hand onto the bulge inside the younger man’s pants.

Atsushi softly laughed, “seems like you aren’t done just yet then huh?”

“Of course I’m not, did you not see this?” Issay returned, sitting up again, enabling Atsushi to have a look down below.

Atsushi laughed softly as he noticed Issay’s hardness, “I did not pay much attention to the front, honestly.”

“Ah, too busy staring at my ass huh?”

“Yeah I was trying to find it,” Atsushi jokingly replied, trying to stop his laughter.

“You!” Issay said in response, unsure of how to continue that sentence, and thus he hit Atsushi on his arm.

“Hey hey hey, how dare you hit your master?” Atsushi then said, getting back into character as he put on a serious face, wrapping his fingers around Issay’s chin in order to make him look up at him.

“Right, sorry,” Issay returned, he did not mind continuing the role play, as long as any whips were kept out of it for now.

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“I’m sorry master.”

“You better make up for that, I’m sure you don’t want me to punish you right now.”

“Yes master, I have an idea on how to do that,” Issay returned, placing his hand back between Atsushi’s thighs, starting to palm his bulge.

“Have I given you permission to do that?”

“No, I’m sorry master,” Issay returned, withdrawing his hand again.

“That is two mistakes in a very short amount of time, you better be careful.”

“Yes master, I’m sorry, I’ll be careful.”

“Good boy, I’ll forgive you for now,” Atsushi then added, placing his hand against Issay’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

“Thank you, master.”

As Atsushi let go of him, he stood up, grabbing the whip from the floor as he walked towards a table, putting it away. He then grabbed a black collar from that same table before he returned to Issay, putting that collar around his neck. “Now, follow me, but don’t stand up.”

As Atsushi walked away, Issay followed by crawling after him, and just like that, they made their way over to the bedroom. Once there, Atsushi removed his shirt as Issay just sat on his knees, waiting.

“Come here,” Atsushi then ordered, causing Issay to crawl up to him, sitting on his knees in front of him. “Take this off of me.”

At this, Issay undid his master’s belt, opening his pants and pulling them down. Next, he also pulled down Atsushi’s underwear, causing his erection to jump free. As Atsushi stepped out of his clothes, Issay put them aside, and then waited for the next order.

“Get on the bed,” Atsushi now said, causing Issay to crawl into bed. Atsushi then sat down on the bed himself as well, resting his shoulder blades and head against the backrest. As Atsushi got comfortable, he signed his finger at Issay, telling him to come closer, and at this Issay sat down between his master’s legs. “Now, you have permission, get to work.”

“Yes master,” Issay simply returned with a smile as he bent down, bringing his face towards Atsushi’s hardened cock, taking it into his mouth and starting to suck him, bobbing his head up and down.

Issay occasionally switched to stroking his master’s dick instead as he licked and sucked on his balls. He would then lick his way back up Atsushi’s length, running his tongue over its head before he would take it into his mouth again, moaning against it, trying to take it in as deep as possible, until his nose came in contact with Atsushi’s public hair. In the meantime he enjoyed the moans that escaped Atsushi’s mouth.

Atsushi eventually placed his hand on top of Issay’s head, digging his fingers into his slave’s hair, pushing his head down and pulling his hair to take control of his speed, making him go faster and slower at will. It did not take long before Atsushi decided to pull Issay’s head off of his cock, making him stop, much to Issay’s surprise. 

Without a word, Atsushi let go of Issay’s hair as he stood up from the bed, opening the nightstand drawer and taking out a bottle of lube. He then tossed that bottle over to Issay, who caught it.

“I’m sure you know what to do with that,” Atsushi said as he walked away, sitting down in a chair across the bed. “Make sure I have a good view.”

A slightly uncomfortable look formed on Issay’s face, yet he decided to lie down on his back anyway, and as he did so, he noticed that their play from earlier had left his skin quite sensitive.

“Are you okay?” Atsushi decided to ask, breaking character as he noticed how slowly and carefully Issay tried to lie down.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Issay, if it’s too much just say so, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry, it just burns a bit, it’s nothing really. Just sit back and enjoy, hm?” Issay returned with a smile and a wink as he managed to lie down on his back, resting against the pillow like Atsushi did before. Issay then opened the bottle of lube, pouring the substance onto his fingers, coating them. Next, he brought his fingers down to his entrance, poking around a little bit before he pushed his index finger inside of himself.

Issay slowly started to move his finger in and out, and once he had somewhat started to stretch from it, he inserted a second finger, scissoring himself open. Atsushi just sat in his chair and watched as he started to stroke himself, moaning softly. Issay occasionally managed to hit his own prostate while fingering himself, causing moans to escape his mouth as well, and causing Atsushi to almost lose his patience, wanting to jump right on top of him.

As Issay loosened up a little bit more, he inserted the third finger as well, thrusting them faster, moaning even louder. He decided not to touch his erection as he had to be careful not to come already. He had not expected it beforehand, but the way his master watched him surely added to his pleasure. Once Issay felt ready, he retreated his fingers. “Master, I’m ready.”

“Good boy,” Atsushi returned, making his way back over to the bed. “Now, turn around, get on your hands and knees.”

Issay did as he was told while Atsushi took a condom out of the nightstand drawer, putting it on himself and applying a little bit more lube to it. Once Atsushi was ready as well, he got onto the bed again, sitting on his knees behind his slave. Seeing how red and bruising Issay’s body was, Atsushi was almost afraid to continue, and that was noticeable in his hesitation.

“Don’t worry master, I’m not that fragile,” Issay decided to call out, slightly wiggling his ass.

Atsushi smiled at the motion, placing his hands onto his slave’s hips to stop him. “Yeah, do you want it? Then why don’t you beg for it?”

Issay softly laughed before he spoke, “master, please, fuck me.”

“Is that all you got? Doesn’t sound like you really want it.”

“Please, fuck me master, I need to feel you inside of me, please make me come,” Issay tried again, moaning as he spoke.

“That’s better,” Atsushi commented with a slight laugh, slowly pushing his cock inside of his slave’s anus. He then carefully started to move, the bruising of Issay’s body still worried him, yet Issay seemed to be doing fine. As Atsushi started to speed up, Issay lay his chest down, resting his upper body onto the bed as both he and Atsushi moaned.

Atsushi’s hips had now started to collide quite hard with Issay’s sensitive skin, yet Issay decided not to mention it, even despite the fact that it hurt. The pain did, after all, not take any of the pleasure away. It did not take long before Issay arched his back, moaning loudly as he came onto the bed sheets, he was already close before his master even entered him. Atsushi himself was already close as well, soon reaching his own, loud, climax.

As Atsushi pulled out, Issay dropped his entire body down onto the bed, laying on his side. Now that Atsushi was able to see his face, he noticed a sign of discomfort. “Are you okay?”

Issay nodded, his eyes barely open, “I’ll be fine.”

“I have one more order to give you,” Atsushi then mentioned, causing Issay to look over at him in surprise as the younger man opened his arms, “come here.”

Issay smiled as he crawled back up, letting himself drop against his master’s body as Atsushi wrapped his arms around him. Issay pulled his own arms back around the younger man’s waist in response, resting his head onto Atsushi’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Issay then said, nuzzling into Atsushi’s neck.

“I love you too,” Atsushi returned, giving Issay a kiss on the head, massaging him again. As he carefully ran his hand over the older man’s body, he could feel the thickness of the red lines he had created there, they were not this thick before. “And also, I’m sorry.”

“Again? It’s fine love,” Issay responded, sounding half asleep, he had already closed his eyes.

“I might have overdone it a bit, you must be hurt from all of this.”

A small laugh sounded from Issay before he replied, “stop worrying so much, it only stings a bit, it’s fine, really.”

“Are you sure? You’re probably going to feel this for a few days.”

Issay just shrugged as he sat up, looking Atsushi into his eyes, “it’s worth it.”

the younger man softly laughed at this, “you masochist.”

“Only for you, master,” Issay playfully returned. At this, Atsushi decided to lean in, giving Issay a quick peck on the lips. In reply, Issay pulled him back in, kissing him much longer, soon parting his lips to push his tongue inside of the younger man’s mouth. Once they pulled apart, they just smiled at each other.

“It’ll probably bring you some questions from the band in the dressing room,” Atsushi suddenly commented.

“Is it that visible?”

“You’re going to have to keep your shirt on for a while, that’s for sure.”

At this, Issay stood up from the bed, taking a look at the backside of his body in the full length mirror that rested against the wall. “Oh wow, yeah, that’ll be a shirt for the next few shows.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, I don’t mind it.”

“Maybe we should have used something else though, starting with a bullwhip was probably not a good idea. And maybe I should have gone for a less large area, I could have saved your back.”

“Maybe, we can use something else next time, it doesn’t matter now. And it’s fine, I allowed it after all,” Issay returned, walking away from the mirror. “Shall we go take a shower?”

“Yeah,” Atsushi replied, standing up as well. “Let me get that thing off of you first, cause you aren’t doing it yourself.”

Issay just laughed softly as Atsushi walked up to him, undoing the collar around his neck. “You put it on me, so it stays there until you take it off.”

Atsushi just smiled, shaking his head as he put that collar away, “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

The two of them then made their way over to the bathroom. They both decided to keep their hair dry as they stepped into the shower area and turned on the water. Issay soon noticed that the falling water slightly burned on his sensitive body, maybe the skin had been slightly torn in some places after all.

“Are you okay?” Atsushi asked as he noticed how Issay jumped back a bit after the water made contact with his back.

“Yeah, I think you broke some skin, but it’ll be fine,” Issay said in reply, trying to get under the water again, he had to shower after all.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to do that.”

“I know love,” Issay returned, quickly giving the younger man another peck on the lips.

Once Issay’s body had gotten used to the water, he did not feel the pain anymore. The two men quickly washed themselves, and once they were done, they, of course, started to dry themselves off. However, as Issay did so he noticed that wiping that towel over his back hurt as well, and not just a little bit.

“You’re quite sensitive huh?” Atsushi mentioned as he noticed how Issay arched his back in pain.

“Yeah, I gotta be a bit more careful,” Issay responded as the pain slowly started to fade.

“Come here,” Atsushi then said as he wrapped his own towel around his waist, taking Issay’s towel from him, helping him to dry his back, soft taps instead of any rubbing motions. He then did the same to the older man’s rear and thighs, and now that Atsushi was busy anyway, he decided to help Issay dry the rest of his body as well, causing Issay to slightly laugh at it.

Once Issay was all dried up, Atsushi threw that towel away as he continued to dry himself off. Issay moved on to brushing his teeth in the meantime, and once he was done, Atsushi had just finished drying off, he was now preparing his own toothbrush. After Issay rinsed his mouth, he quickly gave the younger man one more kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you in bed.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Atsushi returned, smiling as he watched Issay leave.

Once Atsushi was ready for bed as well, he too walked over to the bedroom, and as Issay looked over at him, he noticed the glass bottle Atsushi held up in his hand. “This might help soothe that burning feeling.”

Issay rolled over to lie on his chest as Atsushi poured some of the oil onto the older man’s back, rear and thighs, massaging it in carefully. “How do you feel?”

“Hm, still a bit sensitive, but this feels nice, it might indeed help.”

“Glad to help.”

“Thank you,” Issay then said as Atsushi retreated his hands.

“You’re welcome, it’s the least I can do huh,” Atsushi commented, he could not help but still feel guilty about it.

Issay sat up on his knees, looking Atsushi into his eyes as he placed his hands onto the younger man’s shoulders. Atsushi placed his own hands onto Issay’s hips in response. “Don’t look so sad, I enjoyed it and I would easily do this again someday.”

“But, wouldn’t you have wanted me to be more careful then?”

“That might have been boring.”

Atsushi just smiled as he shook his head again, quickly kissing Issay on the lips before he let go and crawled into bed as well.

As Atsushi lay down on his back, Issay rested his head on top of the younger man’s chest, pulling the covers over them.

“Goodnight,” Issay said as he closed his eyes.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
